This Mortal Coil
by NamelessSaint
Summary: The death of her best friend throws Alice into a maelstrom of self-doubt and heartache. Because of this, Mirana believes Alice is going to leave her. Warning: major character death.


This Mortal Coil

Naked, Mirana stood before her mirror and gazed at her own reflection. She turned to the side and ran her hand over her belly, feeling for any physical sign of what she already knew was within. It was impossible, utterly ridiculous, yet, undeniably true. She was sure of it. She frowned somewhat, as the thought of what Alice's reaction would be.

* * *

><p>"How did it happen?"<p>

"I'm not exactly sure." Mirana let go of the lifeless hand. "He was helping his remaining clansmen rebuild Hightopp village when the accident happened."

Alice looked at the still face of her fallen friend. "Who witnessed it?"

"Aachen, Aelfraed—Mallymkun, I think." The White Queen wiped at a single tear.

Alice reached over and gently pulled the blanket up over her friend's body. "I want a full report from Aachen as soon as he is able to give one."

Alice blinked, and the sure realizations that her beloved friend was dead slammed into her like a crest from a choppy sea. It was as if someone had struck her with a mighty blow.

The white knight nodded. "Aelfraed is available now if you'd like to speak with him, Lady Alice."

Alice shook her head. "No, I don't really like or trust that man. Will you see to it, Knight Harthacanute?"

"Yes, my Lady."

Mirana reached over to her Champion. "Would you like—"

The girl moved out of Mirana's reach. "If you will excuse me." She spun on her heal and left.

The White Queen slowly lowered her hand and stared at the spot where Alice was standing, stunned by her Champion's curtness.

* * *

><p>The warmth of the fire failed to find recognition, yet she continued to stare into its depths, hoping to find answers to the invading questions within. Mallymkun, sitting on her shoulder, sighed.<p>

Alice continued to roll the glass of brandy between her palms. "What is it, Mally?"

"I feel so guilty, Lady Alice."

The Champion forced a small smile. "Just Alice, please, Mally."

"I'm sorry, my dear, " The Dormouse lamented. "I wish that I'd seen that loose plank sooner."

Alice ran her finger over Mally's head. "Don't fret yourself so, little one. It was nobody's fault."

Mallymkun nodded. "I'm going miss him—terribly."

Alice could feel the tiny sobs that wracked the little body on her shoulder. She downed a rather large gulp of brandy. "We all are." She continued to stare into the flames, hoping for answers.

She felt, rather than heard, the heavy sigh coming from the top of her footstool. "I know you are here, Chessur."

The cat materialized and sank heavily on the footstool. His usual perkiness gone, a shadow of himself, deflated. "Hello, love."

"I'm not in the mood for conversation, Ches."

"And I'm not here to engage you in one, my dear girl. But…I'm feeling a bit off." Chessur curled up into a ball and closed his eyes.

"All the best people are." But the comment went unheard, as her companions were asleep. Alice settled back into the over-stuffed chair and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Mirana glanced at the clock then turned over on her side, it was late, and Alice had yet to return to their bedroom. She wondered where her Champion could be at such an hour, especially in light of the tragedy that befell them all earlier in the day. She knew how close Alice was to Tarrant, had even suspected that… Mirana sat up; it was best not to let one's mind wander unwanted paths at such a dark hour. She realized that sleep on this night would be impossible, so she donned her dressing gown and left for her gardens.<p>

* * *

><p>The funeral procession ended at foot of the Antipodes of Truth and Untruth, a strange mountain formation in a queer part of Underland. On the northern face, but also on the south, the great iron gates led to the foundations of the world—the Land of Bitter Shades and the Havens of the Greatly Fallen. Row upon row of stately Knights stood at perfect attention as the Royal carriages passed between. The White Queen and the Champion of Underland rode at the front, followed by the funerary carriage. The rest of Marmoreal's elite followed behind them. When the procession reached the Northern Gates the carriages stopped and formed a circle.<p>

Despite the grandeur of the large gate, it was supported by a simple and unadorned post and lintel. A plain architrave extended from the top of the lintel and was supported by two large columns. Their shapes resembled tree trunks.

Alice, dressed in her armor, exited first and extended her hand to her Queen. "My Liege."

As Mirana exited the carriage a knight approached and handed her a ceremonial horn. Within moments of blowing the horn a gryphon flew into view and landed on the architrave. "White Queen of Marmoreal, do you require safe passage?"

Mirana wrapped the shawl around her shoulders and approached the gate. "Not for myself, kind Eadweard, but for our fallen friend. Will you ferry our brother to what lies beyond?"

The gryphon flew down and landed just feet away from the monarch. It was tall. "White Queen of Marmoreal, you very well know my price. Are you prepared to give it?"

Alice stepped up and handed a rather heavy bag to her Queen. Mirana in turn wrapped it around the large gryphon's neck using leather straps. "Your recompense, kind Eadweard."

Eadweard chuckled and extended a claw, it gently caressed Mirana's cheek. "It has been a long while, hasn't it, rightful Queen?"

"You know it is my hope that we would never have to meet."

"I understand." The Gryphon turned its massive head and regarded Alice. "And who is this one, Mirana?"

The White Queen extended her hand and Alice stepped up to her, taking her rightful place at her Queen's side. "This is my Champion, Alice Kingsleigh of London."

"Champion Alice Kingsleigh, I know you now." Eadweard reared up and flew to the funeral carriage. Four knights unhooked the horses and placed one bridle around the large animal. When the carriage reached the massive gate the gryphon let out a large howl and the gates slowly opened. Just before entering, the beast turned to the White Queen and looked at her strangely.

"White Queen of Marmoreal, you have a secret, don't you?"

He was the guide between truth and lies, knowing both, yet favoring neither. Mirana blushed and lowered her head. "You never fail, do you?"

Alice watched the exchange and turned to Mirana. "What is Eadweard talking about, Your Majesty?"

The White Queen placed a hand onto Alice's arm. "We'll talk later, my Champion."

The blonde didn't object, nor did she follow her Queen into the carriage. Rather, she mounted one of the Knights horses and galloped away, not saying goodbye to anyone. For the second time in as many days, Mirana was stunned be the actions of her Champion. She settled back into seat and tried not to let fear grip her heart.

* * *

><p>Alice looked around trying to find the merchant she was looking for. She did not like visiting the Guilding Hall. It reminded her too much of the busy London streets, always overcrowded with merchants and tradesmen.<p>

"Aachen."

The merchant looked down from her perch on the ladder. "Hello, Lady Alice."

"Do you have a moment?"

"Yes, of course." The merchant led Alice to her small room in the Hall. "Would you like some tea?"

The blonde waved her hand and sat down. "No, thank you. But I would like to talk to you about something."

Aachen sipped her tea. "I believe you already have my statement about the accident. McTwisp came yesterday for the scroll."

"And I thank you for that. It's another matter altogether."

"What can I help you with?"

"I hear you actually have some money from the world above."

"Yes, Lady Alice, I have quite a few British pound sterling."

Alice smiled.

Chessur, who had been following Alice out of curiosity, decided not to materialize, and left rather puzzled.

* * *

><p>Mirana finished arranging the new flowers in her garden, then sat back to observe her handiwork. She liked her progress. "Yes, McTwisp?"<p>

The white rabbit fidgeted as he stood next to the garden. "I…have the receipt, Your Majesty."

The White Queen frowned. "Receipt?" She did not remember acquiring anything that would require the need for a receipt.

McTwisp fiddled with the parchment. "It's…well, it's for Alice, my Queen."

Mirana got up and took the parchment. "Let me see…" She looked over the receipt for a few seconds then gasped in surprise. The shock knocked her to her knees and robbed her of her breath.

The rabbit began to hyperventilate. "What…what…. what is it?" In his distress, Nivens forgot the honorific.

Wracked with sobs, the monarch clutched at her heart as the parchment fell to the ground. It was a receipt for a current map of Marmoreal, showing the exact location to the portal to the land above.

* * *

><p>Chessur flitted through the halls, spying on Thackery for few moments, and then materialized in front of door to the Hatter's empty chamber. As he hung his head a sound from inside the room caught his attention. He evaporated right away only to rematerialize in front of the White Queen, who was seated at the hatter's old sewing machine.<p>

The cat breezed by his Queen, his tail softly caressing her face. "What troubles you, dear one?"

Mirana looked up, her tears flowing. "Alice is going to leave."

Chessur flipped onto his stomach and landed on the sewing machine. "How do you know?"

"She's…she hasn't been herself. She purchased a map showing the new portal to the world above." Mirana wiped at her eyes, her next words were barely a whisper. "She has abandoned our bed."

"When did you see her last?"

"Yesterday she attended our breakfast, but barely said a word to me. I found her a few hours later on our balcony, staring off into the whatnot. She looked so sad and forlorn. I had not the courage to approach her."

"Why, Mirana?"

"My beautiful, sweet Alice must never be shackled, my friend, not even to me. I love her too much to fetter her spirit to this world."

The cat hesitated for a moment, and then pressed on. "Did you know she inquired of the merchant Aachen two days ago? She received—what is it called—money from her."

Mirana slowly stood, regaining a small portion of her composure. "Cancel all my affairs for the day, Chessur. I will be in my chamber for the rest of the day. Have a Knight posted so I won't be disturbed…_by anyone_."

* * *

><p>Alice sat under the branches of the cherry tree, watching the small brook bubble and flow past her. Her eyes were closed and her heart was hurting. She knew that she was causing her beloved a pain she thought she never would, but she had been shaken to her core at the sudden loss of her dear friend. It threw her into a maelstrom of self-doubt and heartache. Everything that she thought she held dear was suddenly called into question.<p>

_Dear Mirana…I thought I had escaped the vagaries of my world here in Underland, but I was wrong. _

She had been wrong to think that she could escape life's realities in this faerie land, and, ultimately, knew that her decision because of it was the right one. She would never again wander these lands as just Marmoreal's Champion.

* * *

><p>Alice was surprised to see a royal Knight guarding the doors to her chambers. "Is there something wrong, Knight Eadmund?"<p>

"I have been charged with allowing no one to enter the _Queen's chambers_, Lady Alice."

The blonde frowned. "These are my rooms, too, so step aside."

The Knight hesitated. "As I have said, Lady Alice, no one is allowed to enter."

"_You will let me pass_." Alice unsheathed the Vorpal sword and pointed it at the Knight's head.

"As you wish, my Lady."

The curtains were drawn, and the only illumination was the flicker of a few candles. It took a few moments for Alice to become accustomed to the darkness, and the silence. "Mirana?"

"Alice?" The White Queen was surprised, she had not expected to see her Champion.

Alice felt the tension; she knew she had to breech the chasm between them. "I was hoping I could speak with you, my—Mirana."

"Whatever for? If you must leave me, then please do it now, I do not want you to see me shatter."

"Leave you?" The blonde felt her heart sink, she had grievously miscalculated what her actions might have done to the woman she loved. "Oh, Mirana, what have I done."

The Queen faltered. "What do you mean?"

Alice took a few steps forward. "I don't want to leave you, Mirana, you are my life!"

"You don't want to leave me? You still love me?"

"I never stopped loving you or wanting to be with you. But I was just so confused when Tarrant died. It felt like my old life in London was coming back to claim me. I had forgotten what death and horridness felt like. I'd forgotten I was still tied to this mortal coil." Alice closed the distance between them. "I am so sorry, my love. I needed to come to a few decisions, and I think I have."

Mirana finally broke down and was quickly enveloped in the arms of her Champion. Alice held her lover closely, her small frame absorbing the shaking of the taller woman. How long they simply held each other neither one of them knew or cared.

"I owe you so much, do you know that?" Alice caressed her Queen's cheek. "You saved me, in a way."

"And how did I do that, my Champion?"

"Any life I could have had above would have been horrid. They expected me to marry a man and be miserable." Alice wiped away Mirana's tears.

"So I saved you from marriage?"

Alice smiled genuinely for the first time in days. "Well, not exactly. You saved me from marrying a man, that is."

Mirana gently caressed her Champion's face. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You never will. And now I'd like to make it official." Alice lowered onto her knee and reached into the small satchel around her waist. She produced a small white box and opened it, revealing a perfect diamond ring. "Will you marry me, Mirana of Marmoreal? Will you be my White Queen forever?"

Mirana gasped. "Marry…yes…yes…_yes!_"

Alice gently slipped the ring onto her Queen's finger then stood up and wrapped her arms around her beloved. "I love you. I want to be together with you as…well, as…"

Mirana ducked her head. "As my husband?"

Alice blushed profusely. "Well…umm…yes." She took Mirana by the hand and led her over to their large bed, but then she hesitated. "Does this mean we should wait for…"

Mirana smiled and gently soothed her lover. "Do you want to wait?"

Alice reached for the clasps holding her armor in place. "Ask me when I'm naked."

Mirana did, and wasn't surprised when an eager Alice divested her of her clothes. There were many concerned members of the Queen's court who tried to inquire as to how she was. But as they raised their hands to knock on the door the ensuing moans and gasps of pleasure sent them running. Knight Eadmund had long since abandoned his post.

* * *

><p>Alice sighed and gently ran her hand up and down her Queen's back. Mirana was wrapped around the smaller woman, her head resting on Alice's chest.<p>

Mirana smiled. "I can hear your heart beat."

Alice sighed again and kissed Mirana's forehead. "I love you."

The Queen began to draw small circles over her Champion's stomach. "Do you remember when we used _my love making magic_ a few months ago?"

Alice grinned. "How could I forget?"

"Did you like having…_that_?"

The blonde flipped Mirana onto her back and climbed on top of her. She whispered into her ear. "Mirana, I was _inside_ you. That feeling was wonderful."

"I'm glad. Alice, my love?"

The blonde began to move, spreading Mirana's legs apart with her knees, "Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
